


Tell Me You'll Miss Me

by pipermack



Series: Linger Till Dawn [2]
Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8477437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipermack/pseuds/pipermack
Summary: Anonymous asked: Seth Amaru take 2! She tracks him down him alone, and at one point he tells her "No touchy / You're on a hands barred policy" which she has fun with knowing how he really feels about Kate touching him. Seth tries to reach Kate again





	

“Come closer, I want to taste your soul again,” Amaru purrs, reaching through the bars of the cage she’s trapped in. “It’s so… complex.”

“Yeah, no dice, Red,” Seth sneers, cocking the shotgun in his hands. “You’re on a strictly hands-off policy.” He doesn’t even know why he came down here, except, yeah he does. He was hoping to reach Kate again, hoping to hear her voice, assure her that he was coming to save her. But now, it definitely looks like that isn’t happening.

A smile spreads across Kate’s– Amaru’s face. “But she misses your touch,” she whispers. “I can feel her. She yearns to be near you again. Your… Princess.”

The smirk on her face is enough to make Seth’s blood boil. “I’ll give you something you can feel,” he growls.

“Hm, promise?” she quips.

Seth clenches his jaw and takes a step forward, pressing the barrel of the gun to her forehead. “Don’t test me, bitch,” he says. He looks into Amaru’s eyes carefully, searches for any sign of Kate. “If you can hear me, I’m coming for you,” he says softly. “I promise.”


End file.
